If I Die Young
by LoisLane1986
Summary: A new person is assigned to the ARC with relations to two old members. But what happens when those said members comeback to life when their supposed to be dead?
1. A New Incursion

Hey everyone! My first primeval fanfic ever! Honestly I have no main couple on the show, I love them all and this fic is basically Becker and an OC that I made up. But she is loosely based on me minus the name and me dealing with anomalies and dinosaurs which by the way I would totally do if I had the choice. Other characters are included in this even some I've made up.

**Summary:** A new person is assigned to the ARC with relations to two old members. But what happens when those said members comeback to life when their supposed to be dead?

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing but the character I made up. And sadly that is the only thing. If I could I would own every character and the show itself. But as of right now I have Becker, Abby, Connor, Jess, Matt, Emily, Lester all sitting in a conference room looking over release forms. I'm waiting for them to sign them. So far Connor can't seem to keep his focus without Abby telling him to focus. Emily keeps asking questions in the way people in the 1800s do. Becker keeps asking about my background and if I have any authority to do this. I have yet to let them know the real reason.

**Paring:** Becker/OC, Conaby, Memily, Cutter/OC,

* * *

><p>A New Incursion<p>

Lucy walked down the halls of the American Arc Research Center. She was 5'9", thick, curly, brown hair at mid back length, and hazel eyes, she was athletic fit. Today was like every day, they waited for an anomaly to show up, and for the call to go deal with it to come in.

She didn't want to be in this line of work but with her background knowledge of dinosaurs and her PhD in science even though she was young. She was only 26 years old.

She walked into the main room, her leader, Tom Johannson was standing by a console, monitoring the call for anomalies, he was also her ex. He looked up at her and gave her a smile but she just gave him a nod.

"Morning Luce"

"Yup. Anything new?"

"Nope, listen, I was wondering if we could go for some coffee. And you know talk"

Lucy sighed as she looked at him. "Tom, I don't think that's a good idea. We broke up for a reason, and you're the one to for that reason"

Tom just put his clipboard down and faced Lucy. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry for how things ended but I just want to talk"

"The only talking we'll be doing is here at work. I kn-

_'Thank god'_ Lucy thought as Tom's phone went off but it wasn't for any anomaly "Who is that?"

"It's the sister branch in the UK" Tom began to talk on the phone as he looked over at Lucy as he kept talking. And when he hung up Lucy was more than interested about what the conversation was about.

"What's going on?"

"You're being sent over to our sister branch"

"What? I can't go there, you know that"

"Lucy, too bad, you're going over there. The head of their department asked for you specifically"

"Ugh, why? I can't face the team that got my cousin murdered"

"Lucy, I think you should go. Plus you won't have to deal with me you know"

_'True'_ Lucy thought to herself as she sighed and walked off.

As she walked down the hall her mind couldn't help but drift to memories that she held so dear.

_"Can you please use a napkin! And not my table cloths!" Lucy bellowed as her cousin laughed_

_"But using the table cloth is so much fun!"_

_"Listen you, you may be my cousin and I love you but right now I don't like you"_

_"Oh really?"_

_Lucy started to back away as her cousin stalked towards her, her hands up in a way to defend herself but a smile on her face showed she was still playing around with him._

_"Don't you dare"_

_"I think I will dare. Tickle time!"_

_"NO!"_

_But she was already taken down in a tackle. "STEPHEN! STOP!"_

_"It's because you can never take me down"_

_"I…..will…some…day!" Lucy struggled to say as Stephen kept the wrestling hold on her_

_"Say uncle"_

_"Which…..one?"_

_"My dad"_

_"Ne….ver….Ni….ck…..he….lp…m…..ee" Lucy chocked out_

_Cutter couldn't help but laugh as he walked over to Lucy and his best friend "Stephen, let her go"_

_Stephen looked at his best friend and smiled and then loosened his grip on Lucy. But she wasn't ready to give up. She sprung around him, wrapping a leg around his neck and locking his arm in place she made sure he couldn't move._

_"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen. Always falling for me calling in help from Nick. You should know better"_

_"You are most definitely my cousin. Uncle!"_

_"Name?"_

_"Uncle Andy!"_

_"AHA!"_

_Lucy stood with a triumphant smile on her face as she looked at Nick, he was smiling from ear to ear as he scooped her up and twirled her around. As he was setting her back down, Stephen rose and sighed as he watched his cousin and best friend rejoice in Lucy's win._

_"I've taught you well"_

_"Yes you have. And I love you for it"_

_"Now listen to your big cousin i-_

_"You're only two years older than me"_

_"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, if you actually get attacked, you can't call in Nick to help you or me"_

_"Yes, dad"_

_"I'm being serious"_

_"I know. Why? I barely see the two of you as it is, but your acting like I won't see you for a really long time"_

_Cutter and Stephen shared a look before looking back at Lucy. But she wasn't blind; she caught the look and knew that there was something wrong._

_"I just want you to know we love you, especially me, and I can't always be there to save you"_

_"You'll always be there for me Stephen; I know you will be even if you're physically not here"_

_Stephen just smiled as Lucy wrapped her arms wound his neck, closing her eyes, suppressing her tears, the sinking feeling in her stomach that something, in fact was wrong. She knew that there was something they were not telling her something._

"Miss?"

Lucy snapped awake at the sound of a woman's voice and a hand touching her shoulder. She sat up right away and took in her surroundings. As her vision cleared she took in the seats and the aisles and windows on the opposite side. She was still on the plane.

As she removed the blanket that lay over her, she noticed that the buckle up sign was lit. As she looked down her was securely fastened. She checked her watch and she had been on the plane for only a few hours but for her it felt like forever.

She took out her schedule, a guy named Matt Anderson was to pick her up at the airport then bring her by her new place and then by the ARC. As she sighed she could feel the plane make its decent to the ground, she hated this. The take off and the decent was the worst thing to her and she really hated it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for flying Virgin Atlantic Airlines. The doors are opening and we hope you have a wonderful time here in England"

"Thank god" Lucy grumbled as she quickly unbuckled and took out her overhead bag, she was one of the first people out of the plane. Surprisingly to her when she first boarded there weren't that many people on the flight which made boarding on and getting off real easy.

As she walked out of the terminal her eyes scanned the area, looking for someone and then her eyes landed on a guy with two men behind him dressed in black, all three were staring right at her. Taking in a huge breath she began to walk over to him, her heart pounding and her hands shaking just a bit.

"Are you Matt?"

He nodded "I am. You must be Lucille Hart"

"Lucy, I hate being called Lucille"

"My apologies"

"So you're the welcoming committee then?"

"Welcome to England"

"Been here before. I had family that lived here" Her eyes drifted at the thought of Stephen and Nick but she quickly snapped them back up to look at Matt

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, I didn't bring much just four bags"

As they walked to the baggage claim she noted that Matt was about 2 inches taller than her, and she had to admit not to bad on the eyes either, she even let hers drift to his butt. A small smile coming to her face, she couldn't help but look at it, but when she walked into him that's when she realized she had been staring for a little too long.

Matt was looking at her curiously "You okay?"

"Yup! Super, just a bit tired. I don't fly well" she then noticed her bags and grabbed them. "These are it"

Matt nodded to the two men as they took her luggage and started to walk away "They'll bring your things to where you're staying. You're coming with me"

"Do I get a say in the matter?"

"As you're new boss? No"

"Lead the way oh smart one"

As they started to walk Lucy noticed that he never looked back, not once. He obviously didn't feel the need to always be on the look out. "I have a feeling you and a certain captain will get along just fine"

The ride to the ARC was a long, silent and boring one. She did learn one thing about Matt, he really didn't like listening to the radio. As she entered the ARC she noted that it wasn't as big on the inside as it was on the outside _'There goes my Doctor Who theory. Would have cool though'_ she thought to herself.

As she followed Matt, she noted the menagerie on her left with a tiny blonde woman inside playing with a flying lizard, then they walked past an armory, with a man inside, his back to the window, firing off guns. She smiled a bit to herself, him and Tom would get along with each other perfectly well.

As they entered the only open room, Lucy looked around her surroundings. An office, with a man in it was on her left and there were several boxes set up on different tables throughout the room set up. Then she noticed the computer, it was a thing of beauty as she walked up slowly, her eyes widened and a smile upon her face. She barely noticed the woman in the chair until she spoke.

"Hi! I'm Jess!" she just smiled at Lucy

Lucy returned the smile while sticking her hand out "Lucy, nice to meet ya, Jess"

"You're American?"

"You're English?"

"I didn't mean any-

Lucy chuckled as she put a hand on her shoulder "It's ok. I'm a bit sarcastic, well a lot. Takes a lot to offend me"

Matt walked up behind the pair "I see you two are getting along well"

As Lucy and Jess turned to look at Matt, Lucy noticed the short blonde and a guy with longer hair walking up behind him. Lucy smiled "Well, it's easy when the person is actually speaking. Unlike the very uncomfortable car ride we just experienced"

"Oh, yeah car ride with Matt, not any fun. I'm Connor" He smiled while sticking out his hand.

_'This place has so many gorgeous men'_ Lucy thought to herself as she took his hand in hers and returned the smile "Lucy Hart" that's when she noticed his smile face and the short blonde looking at her in fear. "What? What's wrong?"

Abby spoke this time "Hart? As in Stephen Hart?"

"Yeah, let me guess you two were part of his original team?" they just nodded "He was my cousin"

"We're so sorry for what happened. We weren't there but if we could have prevented it we would have thrown Helen in instead"

Lucy got a bit tense and her hand tightened on Connor's causing him to wince "Where is Helen? I'd like a word with her"

"Could you just? I need that hand" Connor said. Lucy looked down then smiled at him apologetically "As for Helen, I think with strength like that she would be scared of you. But she's dead"

"Sorry, just Helen, I've never liked her and when I found out she was involved in Stephen's death it just sent me from not liking her to planning out the murder of her"

Everyone just stared at her before Connor cleared his throat "You're kidding right?"

Lucy just kept a blank look on her face "Does it look like I'm kidding"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side please" Connor smiled before looking at Abby

"So this is the cheery recruit we have the honor of being in the presence of" Lester said as he walked towards the group with Emily close behind

"And you are?"

"James Lester"

"You're Lester?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Lucy did the only thing she could think of which was hug him. Lester just stood there frozen like he was trapped and in all honesty he felt trapped. Everyone just stared at them mouths agape, no one knew what to do or what to say. Connor leaned towards Matt and whispered to him.

"Is she actually hugging Lester?"

"I believe so"

"But he's not exploding"

"No, he's not"

"This is freaking me out"

"Do you need someone to protect you?"

Connor just gave Matt a look as he smirked at him.

Lester cleared his throat "Yes, well, that's enough"

Lucy stepped back and smiled at him "I've just heard so much about you from Stephen and Nicky"

"Nicky?" Connor asked

"Yeah, that's what I used to call him. What did you used to call him?"

And in unison the entire team replied (only Becker, Lester, Abby and Connor) "Cutter"

Lucy nodded her head slowly "Cool, cool. So, uh, someone going to tell me what I'm doing here?"

Connor took a step forward "What do you know of Phillip Burton?"

"Not much, just that he used to be in contact with Helen, he's a tech genius I think. And from the pictures I've seen of him a complete asshole" Lucy smiled

Connor snickered "Basically, but he convinced me to make a machine that would create anomalies and stupidly I did so. Now we need help to shut it down"

"Um, I'm not tech genius, I only know basics"

"That's fine, but your knowledge of anomalies is vast and bigger than anyone else's"

"So, I'm really lost and I think my brain just turned to jelly h-

"How can one's brain turn to jelly?" Emily asked

Lucy just gave her a confused look "It's a term one uses to say they are confused"

"Then why not just say you are confused?"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No"

"Explains a lot"

"What explains a lot?"

Abby just put a hand on Emily's arm and gave her a reassuring look "It's okay, Emily"

Lucy just gave them a weird look and continued "Okay, to get this straight, I'm not doing any real work here just helping you figure out how anomalies work?"

Connor just nodded "Yup. So, what'd ya think?"

Lucy pondered for a bit, her eyes sizing up the place then looking back at the group "Things you need to know first. Back home, I was always in the field, I don't really have a fear mechanism installed in my brain so nothing scares me, I'm not good with orders, I have other hidden talents that I'm not reveling just yet. More fun that way. Also I love guns" Becker perked up at the last part "Aside from all that I would love to help. Especially if it means that I get to take down Phillip who was in league with Helen"

Matt nodded "Perfect, you'll be briefed tomorrow after you've got some rest"

"Can I have a look around for a bit, without an escort?"

Matt hesitated as everyone looked at him then motioned to Jess, she turned and slapped a bracelet around Lucy's wrist "That bracelet Jess just put on you is your key to the building and to the doors in the building. Only you can wear it no one else"

"Fantastical"

Everyone but Connor cleared out of the room. Lucy just gave him a weird look as he smiled at her. She cleared her throat as she opened her mouth to speak "Can I help you?"

"I'm excited to work with you. You're cousin was, well, never really talked to me much about anything other than anomalies and dinosaurs. But I did learn a lot from him"

"Same here. Taught me everything I know"

"Listen, I know he probably meant the world to you and probably Cutter too. But just so you know, Cutter was like a big brother to me, and I'm still not over his death"

"So, me and you, we're in the same boat"

"Yeah, I guess"

"So if you ever need to talk, I'm here for ya. I'm a great listener"

Lucy smiled "Well, I guess having a friend won't hurt"

"Nah, not at all. Come on, I'll show you around, this place is like a maze if you don't have someone help you look around"

"I don't need an escort"

"Not an escort just a friend helpin anotha friend out" He flashed Lucy his famous Connor Temple smiles

Lucy let out a small laugh "If you say so"

As they walked down the hall Lucy caught Becker's eye, she gave him a small smile but he just looked back down at what he was doing. Lucy just shook it off and kept walking with Connor as he spoke about Cutter and Stephen. She tried her best to stay engaged in the conversation but she couldn't help but think about Becker and his reaction to her.

They didn't get far in their tour when the anomaly alarm went off, sending everyone including Connor and Lucy running towards the main room. A smile was placed on Lucy's face as they ran in she looked around.

"An anomaly on my first day! God I love this job more than I did in the States"

Connor looked at her quizzically "Why?"

"Because I actually like the people here that I work with now. So where is this anomaly?"

Jess pulled up the coordinates "Forest of Dean"

Connor groaned "That forest sure does attract a lot of anomalies"

Lucy looked at him as did the rest of the team. "What does that mean?"

Abby spoke as she grabbed her black box "That's where the first anomaly sighting was. The first time I met Connor, Cutter, Nick."

"Ah, so it has symbolic meaning"

Connor just shrugged "More or less"

"Let's go people!" Becker shouted

"Wait!"

Everyone paused to look at Jess. Becker walked over to her "What is it Jess?"

"Two things came through the anomaly. Both human"

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

Jess jumped at the sound "Two humans have been detected so be careful"

"Right, Connor you're with Lucy and Becker, Abby you're with me and Emily. Let's move people"

Meanwhile in the Forest of Dean

As the anomaly opened it shown with such bright intensity, lighting up the forest to it's surrounding areas. As the two men walked through they looked around and noted that it was night. One looked to the other as they walked forward more from the anomaly.

One was in a black shirt and jeans, his blonde hair longer, his blue eyes bluer than ever as he looked around. He didn't know what happened, one minute he was dead and now he's here. He looked to his side and saw a familiar friend whom had also died.

"Stephen?"

"Nick?"

"Freeze!"


	2. People of the Past

If I Die Young

**Summary:** A new person is assigned to the ARC with relations to two old members. But what happens when those said members comeback to life when their supposed to be dead?

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing but the character I made up. And sadly that is the only thing. If I could I would own every character and the show itself. At the moment Connor is bouncing off the walls because someone gave him chocolate, I know it was Jess. Becker is cleaning his gun while staring at me, I should be worried. Emily keeps telling me that a corset would be a perfect thing for me. Abby is now containing Connor. Matt is asleep. This is going to be a long night

**Paring:** Becker/OC, Conaby, Memily, Cutter/OC,

As they made their way through the Forest of Dean, Lucy had to note how they got there in record time. She feared for her life the entire ride. Becker drove like a mad man with drugs in his system. No wonder Connor held on for dear life, Lucy felt like she was going to be ejected from the car at any moment.

When the car came to complete stop, Lucy unbuckled herself and got out of the car so fast it shocked Becker and Connor and the rest of the team as they waited outside of the truck. As Lucy stumbled a bit she walked over to Matt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Never, **EVER** under any circumstances put me in a moving vehicle with that **MAN**! Ever again"

Matt smirked as Becker came around the truck, EMD in hand and just sighed "Stop being a drama queen. It wasn't that bad"

"Says you, you kamikaze driver! I've seen bad driving but they passed their drivers test! I don't think you passed yours!"

"You're just mad you had to sit in the back seat"

"No I'm thankful I sat back there. I was fearing for mine and Connor's life!"

"Connor was just fine"

"Please don't bring me into this" Connor said walking over to Matt "They've been like this the whole car ride. You'd think they were married"

Matt smirked as Abby and Emily laughed lightly. "I feel bad for their children"

"And another thing! When it's a red light, that means, **STOP**!"

"Listen you prissy little American girl, when there's an anomaly there's no time to stop and smell the roses"

"Did you just call me prissy? I'm not girly enough to be prissy!"

"Fine, listen you bratty American girl, shut up!"

"I'm not being bratty! I'm just stating that you should have your license taken away!"

"You should be taken away!"

Matt decided now was time to interject "Alright children, let's just get to the anomaly site, and find the two humans that came through"

"Just keep him away from me; I'm scared to see him shoot a gun, if he can shoot one"

"I'm a trained solider, of course I can shoot a gun"

"If they taught you how to drive, then I'm pretty sure you're shooting sucks too"

"They taught me everything I know, for your information"

"I feel safer already"

"Please walk in front of me; I can't wait to shoot you in the back"

Lucy just glared at Becker "I can't wait till I get my hands on one of those so I can shoot you! How would you like that?"

"I've already been shot by them"

Lucy looked at Becker slightly amazed "Really? You've been shot with an EMD gun?"

"Yeah"

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really, wicked after affects though. I wouldn't recommend it"

"Who shot you?"

"Matt because I dared him to, and then a crazy guy"

"You've been shot more than once?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe you're tougher than I thought"

Connor smiled "Awe, they've made up. How cute"

"Shut it Temple!"

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me, Action Man"

"What have I told you about calling me Action Man?"

Abby spoke up this time "Remember, Connor, he's a trained solider, he knows how to kill"

Connor stopped in his tracks and turned to Becker "Sorry"

Becker growled but Lucy spoke before him "Connor, leave him be. It's not his fault I'm testy. I'm just tired. So I apologize to everyone for how I behaved"

Becker just looked at her while they walked. He wasn't sure if he was going insane. This was the woman he was just fighting with not minutes ago, right? He felt like he just walked into the twilight zone. He slowly shook off the feeling as he brought his gun up, listening to his surroundings as they got closer to the anomaly. From where he was standing he could see two figures, and his instincts kicked in.

"Freeze!"

Everyone behind Becker jumped out holding EMD's at the two persons, everyone except Lucy who just slowly walked towards them. Becker watched her carefully, not fully comfortable with what she was doing.

"Lucy, get back here"

"Calm, Becker. I know them"

"Lucy, that's an order"

"I told you I don't listen to orders, never have never will. Just trust me"

"I barely know you"

Lucy held Becker's gaze for a bit before he walked up next to her and nodded and they both made their way over to the two people standing in front of the anomaly.

"Lucy?"

Both Becker and Lucy stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the Scottish voice cutting through the night air. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes began to weld. She would know that voice anywhere, hell she'd been in love with the man for as long as she could remember. His hair, his eyes, his voice, everything; but how could he be there? He was dead, and then her eyes flickered to the man standing next to him. And she knew exactly who that was.

"Nick? Stephen? But how?" She breathed out

Becker lowered his gun as he stepped in front of Lucy "Professor?"

"Becker? What's going on?"

"Becker! Everything ok?" Lucy and Becker heard Matt yell before giving the ok to come over.

Lucy slowly backed away as everyone came around them. They were in more of a state of shock than Lucy was, but she couldn't feel anything, she didn't even know she was backing up, let alone running through the woods till she heard that same Scottish voice calling her name once more.

She stopped, with her back to him she couldn't face him. Not yet so she just stood there, crying silently waiting, no hoping he would just let her be. But she heard him move closer and she instinctively moved away. She heard the footsteps stop just a few feet behind her.

"Luce?"

"Don't call me that" She said in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear her

"Lucy, what's wrong?" His voice sounded so concerned, so full of sorrow

She took in a deep breath and slowly turned, her hazel eyes meeting his beautiful blue ones. "You're supposed to be dead"

"I was"

"But how are you here?"

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm dying on Connor's shoulder the next I'm walking through that anomaly"

"You died on his shoulder? No wonder the guy can't get over you're death"

"What are you doing here? How did you get involved?"

"Let's just say anomalies were very common in America and I had extensive knowledge with a PhD in science"

"So they recruited you"

"They did the same with you"

"Lucy, this isn't the life for you. People get hurt, peo-

"I know what happens to the people involved. You and Stephen are proof of what happens. Gah, do you know what it was like that you didn't even bother coming back to inform me of Stephen's death? I had to find out from my asshole of an ex!"

"Lu-

"Then he's the same one to inform me of your DEATH! It's like the universe was trying to fuck me up, majorly!"

"I'm sor-

"Neither of you thought about how you two dying would affect me. Stephen had no choice, but you could have killed Helen when you had the chance. But no you just let her go. Then she comes back and BAM shoots and kills you!"

"LUCY!"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down in your Scottish tone. I've known you for a very long time Nicholas, and at this moment, I'm very pissed off"

"I can tell, you still scrunch up your nose when you get mad"

"What? What are you talking about? I do not scrunch my nose"

"Yes you do. I've seen you do it at Stephen more than a thousand times"

"Without photographic proof I will never believe you on that subject"

An awkward silence fell between the two. It had been a long time since they had spoken; neither knew what to say to the other, or how to start a conversation. They locked eyes for a while but all they could do was stare. It wasn't until Cutter spoke that Lucy looked away.

"We should head back; they're probably going nuts back there"

"Let them. I'm not ready to look at Stephen"

"But you're okay standing here talking to me"

"No, I'm not. I don't know how I'm feeling at this moment"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No"

"So"

"So"

"Asshole of an ex? What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Did he hurt you?" Lucy just looked down, her gaze never coming back up to meet Cutter's. Then it dawned on him "Did he lay his hands on you?"

"He was drunk, but I ended things the next day"

"He put his hands on you?" Cutter repeated himself, this time it dripped with venom. A tone that Lucy had never heard from him, ever.

"It's okay, Nick, he's in America. Not here"

"Good, because if he was, then he would have to deal with me and Stephen"

"Really? Wow, now you're all protective. I appreciate the sentiment but I'm a big girl, a grown woman"

"I can see that" Cutter smiled

Lucy was caught off guard, it had been a while since they had been in each other company, she was much younger then, she hadn't really thought he had ever noticed her, being married and all.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Cutter was caught off guard "What?"

"Would you like me to repeat the question?"

"No, I think I got it the first time. I wasn't flirtin' I was just stating the obvious"

"Uh-huh"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I know that 'uh-huh' now what is it?"

"Well, in order to state the obvious you must have had to check me out" Lucy gave him a cheeky but flirty smile.

Cutter just stared at her in disbelief, was she actually flirting with him in the middle of the night, in the forest, after he had just come back to life? He was broke out of his thoughts at the sounds of Lucy's laughter, she was doubled over, clutching at her side.

"What's so funny?"

"The look on your face, you were so shocked, it was worth it, oh geez. Let's get back" Lucy said as she walked past him towards the group still laughing.

Cutter smiled a bit as he shook his head, turning and following Lucy back to the group, he had missed her, no doubt about that, but she was definitely different than he had remembered. As they neared the group he noticed that Stephen was now staring at his cousin, Lucy had yet to notice him until she looked up. Her laughing ceasing and her smile disappearing.

Stephen took a few steps forward and cleared his throat "Where have you been? Why did you run off? Are you o-

Never getting to finish his sentence he was greeted with arms around his neck and a body holding him tightly. He could feel her body shaking slightly as he looked up at Cutter, his eyes asking him questions but Cutter just shook his head. Stephen brought a hand up to the back of Lucy's head while his other hand did circles on her back, his body moving from side to side, gently swaying her while doing a shushing sound.

"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you, I'm here, not going anywhere, I swear"

Lucy just pulled back, the look in her eyes caught Stephen off guard, what caught him even more off guard was Lucy's hand connecting with his cheek. The sound of it connecting echoed throughout the forest, no one moved, no one said a thing. Stephen held his head to the side for a bit, letting the sting settle in before looking back at his cousin. The fury in her eyes, the anger, the pain, the sorrow.

"You said you would always be there for me"

"I know a-

"But you weren't! You went and got yourself killed! What were you thinking?"

"I was-

"You weren't! I know what happened that day. I read the report, you should have just let Helen get eaten you moron!"

"Will you ju-

"And another thing, way to not trust your best friend! How could you ever doubt him? Letting Helen play those mind games with you."

"If you wo-

"Do you know how much of a hell I was in? I even let him hit me!"

"WHAT?" Stephen shouted. Lucy halted her rant as she looked at her cousin, she didn't know what to say. "Who hit you?"

"Her asshole of an ex" Cutter added

"You knew?" Stephen asked

"I just found out"

"I'm going to find him, and kill 'em"

"No you're not" Lucy said.

Stephen turned to her, neither him, Cutter or Lucy was aware that the ARC was still there "Excuse me? He lay his hands on you. I'm not letting him off the hook"

"He's the one who told me you were dead! How weird do you think it will be when he finds out your alive?"

"Tough"

"Stevie! You can't just fly to America and beat my ex close to death!"

"Don't Stevie me, I can do whatever the bloody hell I'd like, especially if that man put his hands on you-

"Oh cut it Stephen, I don't need you to protect me ya know"

"Yeah? So, who did you have to help you when he hit you?"

"Myself! You taught me enough to take him down!"

"Lucille Gwynivere Hart, I don't bloody care! Always have back up!"

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT!" Shouted both Stephen and Lucy as they looked at Connor.

"Can we have an arguin' match anotha time? We kind of have work to do"

Lucy just glared back at Stephen who's head was still facing Connor, but his eyes were down casted. She let out a sigh before walking over to Becker and standing next to him, her arms crossed as she just looked at her cousin.

"Stephen, Connor is right. We have work to do, why don't you hitch a ride back to the ARC with Nick"

Stephen let out a breathy laugh "We're not going anywhere, you should go back to the ARC"

"Not a chance, plus I still need to have another near death experience with the hottie Becker, here"

Becker shot Lucy a shocked glance "What?"

"Yeah you know you're hot stuff, don't deny it"

"You do know that's sexual harassment"

"Yeah, sue me"

"Just might"

"Bring it, Action Man" Lucy smiled

Becker just chuckled and smiled at her "You know you calling me that doesn't annoy me. Consider it you're nickname for me"

"SCORE!"

"Oi! How come she gets to call you that?" Connor asked

"Cus, I said so"

"So not fair"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to Connor and whispered in his ear "When we're alone you can call him Action Man all you want"

Connor smiles and looks at Lucy "Cool"

Becker just watches Connor smile at Lucy, it bothers him a bit how close those two seem to be even though they just met that day. And it bothers him that it's bothering him the closeness between Lucy and Connor, he had only known her for a day as well but there was something about her that just seemed familiar.


End file.
